Zekk
Zekk war ein Jedi-Ritter des Neuen Jedi-Ordens, der ursprünglich auf Ennth geboren wurde. Nachdem er dort die ersten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte, wurde er durch eine Naturkatastrophe zum Waisen und daraufhin von Peckhum aufgenommen. Sie lebten zusammen auf Coruscant, bis Zekk von der Schattenakademie entführt und in den Wegen der Dunklen Seite der Macht ausgebildet wurde. Unter seinem Meister Brakiss erhielt er den Titel Dunkelster Ritter und führte die anderen Schüler der Akademie gegen den Jedi-Orden an. Seine Freundschaft zu den Zwillingen Jaina und Jacen Solo sowie zu Peckhum führten ihn schließlich zur Hellen Seite, jedoch bestritt er vorerst sein Glück als Kopfgeldjäger, anstatt bei der Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV zu bleiben. Sein Lebensweg führte ihn letztlich dennoch zu einer Jedi-Ausbildung und so kämpfte er während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges für den Orden gegen die Invasoren. Als Teil eines Einsatzteams beteiligte er sich an der Mission nach Myrkr, woraufhin er im Jahr 28 NSY zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt wurde. Nach diesem Krieg wurde Zekk bei den Killiks in der Qoribu-Krise zum Neunister und ging in dieser Krise sowie dem nachfolgenden Schwarmkrieg gegen die Chiss vor. Gemeinsam mit seiner Partnerin Jaina Solo diente er im Jahr 40 NSY auch im Zweiten Corellianischen Aufstand auf der Seite der Galaktischen Allianz. Biografie Frühe Jahre Zekk wurde im Jahr 7 NSY auf der Heimatwelt seiner Eltern, Ennth, geboren und wuchs bei ihnen auf der Welt auf, die alle acht Jahre von einer Naturkatastrophe heimgesucht wurde. Sobald der Orbit Ennth und seinen Mond nahe genug aneinander bringt, sodass die Atmosphäre des Planeten von dem Mond beeinträchtigt wird, bricht die Erde durch die Kräfte von Ebbe und Flut und einer verstärkten Schwerkraft auf. Erbeben, Vulkanausbrüche und Sturmfluten sind dann die Folge, und nichts auf Ennth entgeht der Vernichtung. Nicht einmal ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt musste Zekk mit seinen Eltern eines der überfüllten und dreckigen Flüchtlingslager im Orbit von Ennth beziehen, um der Zerstörung zu entgehen und danach auf den Planeten zurückzukehren und von vorne zu beginnen. Noch immer ein Kind, sah Zekk mit an, wie die neuen Siedlungen aus vorgefertigten Modulen errichtet wurden, und half bei der Errichtung seines Heimatdorfs New Hopetown.Die Trümmer von Alderaan Im Alter von neun Jahren wurde er Zeuge der nächsten Katastrophe des Planeten und wurde sogleich erneut in ein überfülltes Flüchtlingslager gesteckt. Dort erwarteten ihn wieder Monate des Lebens im Schmutz unter schwierigsten Umständen mit dem Warten auf die Rückkehr zum Planeten, wo der Aufbau und das Wachstum wieder beginnen sollten. Um ihre Habseligkeiten und ihr Angebautes nicht aufgeben zu müssen, blieben seine Eltern jedoch zu lange auf Ennth und wurden von einem unerwarteten Erdstoß überrascht. Gerade dabei Möbel und Erinnerungsstücke einzupacken, kamen seine Eltern ums Leben, als New Hopetown von Lava heimgesucht wurde. Somit wurde Zekk zum Waisen und mit der Vernichtung der Kolonie wurde er sich bewusst, dass er in keiner Welt leben wollte, die sich resolut gegen die menschliche Besiedlung wehrte und in der sich Niemand um ihn kümmerte.Die Trümmer von Alderaan Kurzerhand und ohne große Überlegungen schlich er sich auf ein Versorgungsschiff, auf dem der Captain nach seiner Entdeckung Andeutungen machte, ihn in einem Waisenhaus oder Heim unter zu bringen. Doch schon bei dem nächsten Halt des Schiffs schlich er auf einen anderen Frachter und versteckte sich dort als blinder Passagier. Von Planeten zu Planet reisend verdingte er sich ab und an als Kabinenjunge oder flog manchmal auch kostenlos mit.Die Verlorenen Eines Tages stieß er auf den alten Peckhum, der derzeitig unterwegs nach Coruscant war und genau wie Zekk ein Einzelgänger war. Trotz letzterer Tatsache schlossen sie eine Art Freundschaft und blieben zusammen, wobei Peckhum den Jungen voller Respekt und Zuneigung behandelte.Die Trümmer von AlderaanDie Verlorenen Leben auf Coruscant In den mittleren Stockwerken von Coruscant bezogen die beiden eine Wohnung und sorgten füreinander, wie in einer Familie. Während Peckhum seinen Lebensunterhalt unter anderem mit der Auslieferung von Versorgungsgütern verdiente, nutzte Zekk seine Fähigkeiten für Bergungsaktionen in Coruscants Unterstadt. Mit seinem Talent, wertvolle Dinge zu entdecken, suchte er in den leerstehenden Gebäuden nach vergessenen Ausrüstungsgegenständen und wertvollen Metallstücken. An Erfinder konnte er alte Maschinenteile verkaufen, die er ebenso wie andere obskure Gegenstände oftmals an den unmöglichsten Orten entdeckte. Ohne Eltern besaß er Freiheiten, die die meisten anderen Kinder nicht kannten, doch sah er sich so auch den Gefahren der Unterstadt gegenüber und bekam Probleme mit den planetaren Sicherheitsdiensten. Eine Bande von weggelaufenen und verstoßenen Kindern namens Verlorene machte die unteren Ebenen unsicher und ihr Anführer, Norys, versuchte Zekk als seine Rechte Hand zu gewinnen. Dieser wollte seine Unabhängigkeit allerdings nicht aufgeben und es gelang ihm stets, den Schlägern der Verlorenen zu entkommen. Obwohl er mit seiner Lebensweise eher umtriebig war, schloss Zekk Freundschaft mit den zwei Jahre jüngeren Zwillingen Jaina und Jacen Solo, den Kindern der Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo und ihrem Ehemann Han Solo. Gemeinsam erlebten sie einige Abenteuer, aber als die beiden ihre Jedi-Ausbildung auf Yavin IV begannen, blieb Zekk allein mit Peckhum auf Coruscant zurück.Die Verlorenen Noch im Jahr 23 NSY kehrten Jaina und Jacen in Begleitung ihrer neuen Freunde Tenel Ka Djo und dem Wookiee Lowbacca für einen Urlaub auf ihren Heimatplaneten zurück. Diesen nutzten sie auch, um sich mit Zekk zu treffen, der ihre Hilfe für die Bergung wertvoller Flederfalken-Eier benötigte. Jacen konnte mit seiner Fähigkeit, durch die Macht mit Tieren zu kommunizieren, die Falkenmutter besänftigen und seinem Freund mit dem Versprechen, ein gutes Zuhause für es zu suchen, eines der Eier besorgen. Auf ihrem Rückweg passierte die Gruppe das Hauptquartier der Verlorenen und da Zekk einige herablassende Bemerkungen über Norys machte, sahen sie sich sogleich der bewaffneten Straßengang gegenüber. Schnellstens ergriffen sie die Flucht, wobei ihnen die Flederfalkenmutter zu Hilfe kam und ihnen ermöglichte, sicher zu Zekks Behausung zu gelangen. Dort präsentierte er Peckhum voller Stolz ihren Fund und der alte Mann berichtete seinerseits von technischen Schwierigkeiten, die ihn derzeitig bei seiner Arbeit an den planetaren orbitalen Spiegeln plagten. Um die Fehler beheben zu können, benötigte er ein teures und schwer zu bekommenes Multitaskingsystem. Nun versprach Zekk ihm, bei seiner nächsten Rückkehr zum Planeten eine dieser Einheiten aufgetrieben zu haben, und zumal er mit Peckhums anstehender Abreise wieder alleine sein würde, lud Jaina ihn zu einem Essen ein. Am folgenden Tag fand ein diplomatisches Bankett mit der Botschafterin von Karnak Alpha im Imperialen Palast statt und Zekk schwor sich nicht unangenehm aufzufallen. Doch noch vor Beginn des Essen fühlte er sich bereits fehl am Platz und sein Unbehagen steigerte sich noch weiter, als das Bankett begann. Während des Essens konzentrierte er sich mit einer Angst, durch die kleinsten Gesten einen diplomatischen Zwischenfall zu verursachen, darauf schweigend sein Mahl zu sich zu nehmen. Allerdings kam er einer Blamage nicht umhin, als er das Bouquet für Salat hielt und dieses zu sich nahm. Am Boden zerstört ertrug er den Rest des Abends in düsterem Schweigen und die anschließenden tröstenden Worte Jainas trafen ihn überaus hart, weshalb er umgehend aus dem Palast eilte.Die Verlorenen Die Schattenakademie Pfad zur Dunklen Seite Durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Imperial City laufend kam Zekk sich wie ein Niemand ohne Zukunft vor, der ewig auf Coruscant bleiben würde und überhaupt kein Recht habe, Umgang mit Leuten wie Jaina und Jacen pflegen zu dürfen. In seinem Frust stieß er in den verlassenen Ebenen des Planeten auf die Nachtschwester Tamith Kai und ihre Begleiter Vilas und Garowyn, welche ihn gewaltsam eines Tests unterzogen. Nicht wissend, was vor sich ging, wurde er auch schon betäubt und in die getarnte Schattenakademie im Orbit von Coruscant entführt. Nachdem er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, suchte der Dunkle Jedi Brakiss ihn auf und offenbarte ihm, dass er über starkes Jedi-Potential verfüge. Jedoch konnte Zekk dies anfangs nicht glauben, da er der Ansicht war, als Straßenjunge niemals über solche Kräfte verfügen zu können. Nun erweckte der Dunkle Jedi in Zekk auch Zweifel gegenüber seinen Freunden Jaina und Jacen, die ihn nie eines Machttests unterzogen hatten oder es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatten, dass er machtsensitiv war. Trotz der Wahrheit, die hinter Brakiss Worten steckte, wollte Zekk seine Freunde nicht kurzerhand verraten und sich dem Zweiten Imperium unterstellen. Außerdem hatten seine Freunde ihm von ihrer eigenen Entführung in die Schattenakademie berichtet und ihrer anschließenden Folter auf der Raumstation. Mit seinen Versprechungen von einer besseren Zukunft ohne Bedacht auf seinen sozialen Stand konnte Brakiss ihn aber allmählich für sich gewinnen und nach ersten Versuchen im Umgang mit der Macht verlor Zekk seine Gegenargumente. Schließlich war er bereit sich der Schattenakademie anzuschließen und reiste noch einmal mit Tamith Kai, Vilas und Garowyn zurück nach Coruscant, um die Mitglieder der Verlorenen auch für das Zweite Imperium zu rekrutieren. Inmitten einer Versammlung mit ihnen tauchten Jacen und Tenel Ka auf, die sich ebenso wie seine anderen Freunde schon auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatten und nun versuchten, ihn von den bösen Absichten der Schattenakademie zu überzeugen. Davon ließ sich Zekk jedoch nicht beirren und daraufhin wurden die beiden von Vilas mit Stunnerstrahlen betäubt. In Begleitung der Verlorenen kehrten sie anschließend zur Schattenakademie zurück, von wo aus Zekk eine Kurierkapsel abschicke, bevor die Raumstation in den Hyperraum sprang. Durch die Kapsel konnte er Peckhum wie versprochen eine Multitaskingeinheit und ihm und seinen Freunden eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in welcher er erklärte, aus freiem Willen zu handeln.Die Verlorenen thumb|Zekk, der dunkelste Ritter. Als die Schattenakademie an einem anderen Ort wieder Sicherheit genoss, brachte Brakiss Zekk als seinem neuen Schüler die dunkle Seite der Macht näher und berichtete ihm über den Sith-Lord Naga Sadow. Schnell lernend stellte Zekk fest, dass sein Umgang mit der Macht ziemlich stark entwickelt war und trotz der anfänglichen Loyalität seiner Freunde gegenüber entwickelte er mittlerweile eine Abneigung für Jaina und Jacen. Mit seiner wachsenden Erfahrung war er überzeugt, ebensoviel natürliches Talent zu besitzen wie die Zwillinge und einzig den Verlust von Peckhum empfand er als bedauerlich. Doch mit einem Blick auf eine bessere Zukunft begann er Dinge zu vollbringen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Als Braskis Musterschüler erhielt er bald sein eigenes Lichtschwert und in Wochen des Trainings begann er die Waffe zu beherrschen und gleichzeitig eine Rivalität zu Tamith Kais bestem Schüler Vilas aufzubauen. Auf der Suche nach einem neuen Führer für die Dunklen Jedi-Schüler musste Zekk sich ein Duell auf Leben und Tod mit eben diesem liefern. Nur unter größter Anstrengung konnte er Vilas das Leben nehmen, um anschließend der General der Streitkräfte der Akademie zu werden und sie im Feldzug des Zweiten Imperiums anzuführen.Lichtschwerter (Roman) Kämpfe für die Akademie Als Dunkelster Ritter erwartete ihn nun seine erste Mission, bei der er das Kommando über eine leistungsfähige Truppe erhielt und einen Angriff auf die Wookiee-Welt Kashyyyk ausführen sollte. Um einen Vorteil im Kampf gegen die Neue Republik und die Jedi zu erhalten, sollten sie Daten der Kommando- und Strategieprogramme aus der dortigen Fertigungsstätte für Computersysteme stehlen. Durch das Abfangen jeglichen Funkverkehrs von Yavin IV wusste Zekk auch über das Eintreffen von Jaina und Jacen bescheid, deren Tod und der ihrer Freunde ihm ebenfalls zur Vollendigung seiner Mission aufgetragen wurde. Nachdem Zekk und sein Trupp die Wookiees überlistet hatten, stellte er sich gemeinsam mit Vonnda Ra aber ohne Tamith Kai den Zwillingen und ihren Freunden. Innerlich hin und her gerissen fiel es Zekk ungemein schwer seinen eingeschlagenen Weg zu rechtfertigen und als er sich Jaina alleine stellte, während Vonnda Ra und die Sturmtruppen den anderen folgten, gab er zu, ihr überhaupt nicht wehtun zu wollen. Ohne sich mit ihr einen Kampf zu liefern, verriet er ihr, dass er und das Zweite Imperium in Kürze einen Angriff auf Yavin IV starten würden und sie sich von der Jedi-Akademie fernzuhalten hatte. Frei von dem Mord an einem seiner Freunde kehrte er daraufhin zur Schattenakademie zurück, wo Brakiss die Mission als Erfolg ansah, da sie in den Besitz der taktischen Systeme und Steuerelemente gelangt waren. Gegenüber ihm und Tamith Kai behauptete Zekk zudem, seine Jedi-Freunde aus dem Weg geschafft zu haben, und ohne Vonnda Ra, die in der Schlacht umgekommen war, als Zeugin konnte niemand das Gegenteil beweisen. Angefüllt mit einer unterschwelligen Furcht und einer gewissen Enttäuschung über das Geschehene bereitete sich Zekk mit der Akademie auf die Schlacht gegen die Jedi vor.Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters Zwar war Zekk kurz vor Beginn ihres Angriffs belebt von der Erregung der Truppen, jedoch hatte er seinen inneren Kampf noch nicht beendet und seine Freundschaft zu den Solo-Zwillingen ließ ebenso Tamith Kai an seiner Loyalität zweifeln. Er wollte keineswegs gegen Jaina oder Jacen kämpfen und auch als er mit ansah, wie Peckhums Schiff, die Lightning Rod, abstürzte, war er entsetzt. Unmittelbar danach stellte sich ihm und seinen Dunklen Jedi der Jedi-Schüler Raynar Thul in den Weg, dessen Leben er verschonte, indem er ihn mittels Macht in einen Fluss stieß. Seine Begleiter konnte er mit der geschehenen Demütigung besänftigen, allerdings verlief der Plan der Schattenakademie alles andere als gut. Zekks Geist war bald von der Zerstörung, den Schrecken und der Tode halb betäubt, nachdem die Dunklen Jedi ihre Kämpfe immer wieder verloren hatten oder von den Jedi gefangen genommen worden waren. Schließlich nahm er die Zerstörung der Akademie wahr, womit er die Entscheidung traf, die Jedi am Betreten des Massassi-Tempels zu hindern. thumb|left|Zekk und Jaina duellieren sich.Da sie ihre Verwundeten versorgen mussten, fasste Jaina ihrerseits den Entschluss, allein die Angelegenheit mit ihrem alten Freund zu klären. Sie versuchte ihn von der Hellen Seite der Macht zu überzeugen, doch Zekk glaubte die Dunkle Seite sei ein Teil seiner selbst und letztlich aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert und griff sie an. Ihr Duell währte nicht lange, denn Jaina deaktivierte nach kurzer Zeit ihr eigenes Lichtschwert und gab Zekk die Wahl, sie zu töten oder nicht. In diesem Moment meldete sich auch Peckhum von der schwer beschädigten Lightning Rod aus und erhielt Landeerlaubnis, bevor aus dem Tempel eine Explosion hervorging und Zekk schwer verletzte. Er hatte von der bevorstehenden Explosion gewusst und somit den Jedi das Leben gerettet.Angriff auf Yavin IV Anschließend wurden seine Wunden auf Lando Calrissians Gemmentaucher-Station medizinisch behandelt. Auf seiner Rückkehr nach Yavin IV erlitt er einen schweren Rückfall, jedoch hatte er der Dunklen Seite nun abgeschworen.Die Trümmer von Alderaan Neue Wege Nachdem er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, wurde Zekk direkt von Jacen über seinen Zustand informiert und auch Peckhum war an seiner Seite. Schon nach kurzer Zeit verließ er sein Zimmer wieder, um Jaina bei einem Fluss aufzusuchen und einen Spaziergang mit ihr zu unternehmen. Zu ihrem Bedauern teilte Zekk ihr mit, dass er nicht vorhabe, an der Jedi-Akademie zu bleiben, jedoch versicherte sie ihm, immer seine Freundin zu bleiben. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er aber zunächst damit, gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden die beschädigte Lightning Rod zu reparieren. Obwohl er diese Tage zu den glücklichsten seit langem zählte, war Zekk fest entschlossen Yavin IV zu verlassen und da Leia Organa Solo Peckhum ein moderneres Frachtschiff angeboten hatte, schenkte der alte Mann seinem Freund die Lightning Rod. Mit der freien Möglichkeit seine Zukunft zu bestimmen, kehrte Zekk zu seiner Heimatwelt Ennth zurück, wo er wieder von vorne beginnen konnte und derzeitig erneut die Evakuierung anstand. Dabei hoffte er ebenso eine Art Erlösung finden zu können, indem er den Siedlern des Planeten in dieser schweren Zeit half. In Another Hopetown wurde er von Shinnan begrüßt, die sich noch an seine Eltern erinnern konnte und in der letzten Phase der Evakuierung nach jeder Hilfe Ausschau hielt. Auch ihr Ehemann Rastur zeigte sich dankbar und in den folgenden Tagen arbeitete Zekk schwerer als er es jemals zuvor musste. Während er die Frachträume der Lightning Rod vollends belud und zu den Flüchtlingslagern im Orbit flog, lernte er verschiedene Piloten und Siedler kennen, die meinten, ihn als Junge gekannt zu haben. Als Shinnan bei ihrem Versuch umkam, ihre und Rasturs Entwürfe für ihr neues Haus zu retten, und der Planet ein weiteres Mal der kompletten Zerstörung unterlag, fragte Zekk Rastur, warum sie dies alles überhaupt auf sich nahmen. Er erklärte ihm, dass neben der Zerstörung genauso viel Erneuerung gab und sie in einem ewigen Kreislauf lebten, jedoch sah Zekk in alledem keinen Sinn.Die Trümmer von Alderaan Auf der Suche nach mehr Bestand verließ Zekk Ennth wieder, wobei er sich von der Hellen Seite der Macht führen ließ. Von ihr geleitet, verspürte er eine Gefahr, in der sich seine Freunde befanden, und flog in das Trümmerfeld von Alderaan. Dort hatten Jaina, Jacen und die anderen ein Teil des Planeten für ihre Mutter als Geburtstagsgeschenk geborgen, doch waren sie von dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett überrascht und angegriffen worden. Mit dem Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite bekämpfte Zekk in der Lightning Rod Boba Fett in der Sklave IV, bis dieser in den Hyperraum sprang. Danach kehrte er zu seinen Freunden zurück und berichtete ihnen von seiner Absicht, selbst ein Kopfgeldjäger zu werden. Zunächst wollte er mehr über das Verschwinden von Bornan Thul und der Twi'lek Nolaa Tarkona in Erfahrung bringen.Die Trümmer von Alderaan Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger Auf dem Asteroiden Borgo Prime versuchte Zekk, an einen Auftrag für seine neue Karriere zu kommen und nebenbei den Aufenthaltsort von Bornan Thul in Erfahrung zu bringen. In seinen Bemühungen blieb ihm einiger Hohn nicht erspart, doch hatte der Barkeeper Droq'l bald einen Auftrag für ihn. In diesem sollte er den Händler und manchmal als Kopfgeldjäger arbeitenden Fonterrat ausfindig machen, der behauptet hatte, einen Käufer für Droq'ls Ronikmuscheln zu haben, sich dann aber aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Der letzte bekannte Aufenthaltsort des Mannes lag auf Gammalin und Droq'l riet ihm, nachdem er Fonterrat gefunden hätte, seine Reiseroute zurückzuverfolgen. Fonterrat hatte nämlich vorgehabt sich mit Bornan Thul zu treffen, womit Zekk die Aussicht auf einen großen Erfolg neben der eher geringen Bezahlung hatte, die Droq'l beabsichtigte. Angekommen bei der kleinen Kolonie von Grammalin nahmen die Scanner der Lightning Rod keinerlei Lebenszeichen in der Menschensiedlung wahr. Der Sache näher nachgehend entdeckte Zekk, dass die gesamte Bevölkerung irgendwie ausgelöscht worden war, und mit einer Art Virus rechnend verließ er sein Schiff nur mit einem Schutzanzug. Bald stieß er erneut auf Boba Fett, der ihm dem Ethos der Kopfgeldjäger befolgend nichts antat, da Zekk nur zugab Fonterrat, zu suchen und nicht ebenso wie er Bornan Thul ausfindig zu machen. Gemeinsam fanden sie heraus, dass Fonterrat die tödliche Seuche auf den Planeten gebracht hatte, daraufhin aber gefangen im Stadtgefängnis ohne Nahrung und Wasser genauso umgekommen war. Aus einer hinterlassenen Nachricht von ihm, erfuhren Zekk und Boba Fett, dass es nicht seine sondern Nolaa Tarkonas Absicht gewesen war, die Seuche auf Gammalin zu bringen. Er hatte nichts von dem Erreger an Bord seines Schiffes gewusst, doch hatte er Bornan Thul darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt.Allianz der Vergessenen Somit trennten sich die beiden Kopfgeldjäger wieder und Zekk kehrte ohne die Aussicht auf eine Bezahlung zu Droq'l zurück. Zu seinem Erstaunen wurde er von diesem voll ausbezahlt und zudem noch an einen neuen Auftraggeber verwiesen, der sich bloß als Wary zu erkennen gab. Für ihn sollte Zekk für eine großzügige Bezahlung den vor kurzem entführten Tyko Thul finden, dem Bruder von Bornan Thul. Außerdem sollte er eine Nachricht an die Bornaryn-Flotte überbringen und dadurch kam Zekk auch auf den Gedanken, dass es sich bei Wary in Wirklichkeit um Bornan Thul handele. Mittlerweile war der Mann allerdings schon verschwunden, weshalb er sich auf den Weg nach Ziost machte. Von dem Planeten aus konnte er ungestört versuchen der Bornaryn-Flotte die Nachricht zuzuspielen, nur entging seine Tat dem Kopfgeldjäger Dengar nicht. Genau wie Zekk war er hinter Bornan Thul her und eröffnete sogleich das Feuer, doch nutzte Zekk seine Machtfähigkeiten, um den Angriffen zu entgehen und zu entkommen.Stimmen des Zorns Auf der Suche nach einem Rat begab sich Zekk nach Tatooine zu Boba Fett. Da Nolaa Tarkona eine horrende Summe auf Bornan Thuls Kopf ausgesetzt hatte, Zekk jedoch auch Jaina versprochen hatte, den Mann für sie ausfindig zu machen und zudem noch einen Auftrag von ihm hatte, sah er sich einer ausweglosen Situation gegenüber. Diesbezüglich bat er Fett um Hilfe und schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, nachdem er bereits die Nachricht abgesetzt hatte, nur noch Tyko Thul finden zu müssen, woraufhin er wieder seine eigene Entscheidung über Bornan treffen könnte. Im Gegenzug für Fetts Ratschlag verriet er ihm sein Wissen über Dengar. Nach diesem Zusammentreffen machte sich Zekk auf nach Kuar, denn durch einen Holobrief von Jaina wusste er, dass Tyko Thul auf dem Planeten von dem Killerdroiden IG-88 entführt worden war. Es gelang ihm herauszufinden, wo die Begleiter-Killerdroiden von IG-88 hergestellt worden waren – auf Mechis III, in der Droidenfabrik von Tyko Thul selbst. Bevor er sich aber dorthin begab, machte er sich zu einem Treffen mit Wary auf Borgo Prime auf und enttarnte ihn wie angenommen als Bornan. Anschließend reiste er nach Mechis III und begegnete Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca und Raynar Thul, denen er von Bornans Wohlbefinden und seiner noch immer bestehenden Gefährdung berichtete. Zumal sich auch Tyko Thul unter den Jedi befand konnte Zekk seinen Auftrag erfolgreich abschließen. Trotzdem währte die Ruhe nur kurz, da ihm Dengar gefolgt war und er gemeinsam mit Jaina in der Lightning Rod gegen den anderen Kopfgeldjäger kämpfen musste. Es gelang ihnen, Dengar in die Flucht zu schlagen und daraufhin einen Sender an Zekks Schiff zu entdecken, der seinen Aufenthaltsort an den Mann verraten hatte. So verließ Zekk seine Freunde wieder, um Bornan Thul vor IG-88 finden zu können.Stimmen des Zorns Suche nach Vertrauen thumb|right|Lowbacca, Zekk und Nolaa Tarkona im Jahr [[24 NSY.]] Obwohl das Kopfgeld auf Bornan noch weiter erhöht wurde, war sich Zekk mittlerweile sicher, den Mann niemals an Nolaa Tarkona ausliefern zu können, solange er die Konsequenzen dafür ertragen müsste. Trotz seiner letzten Erfolge als Kopfgeldjäger wagte er es nicht Tarkonas Beweggründe zu trauen, was allerdings nicht hieß, dass er aufhörte Bornan zu suchen. Bei seiner Suche blieb er wie sonst auch allein und autark, jedoch genoss er die Einsamkeit – zumal ihn so niemand an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. Das nächste Mal als er Bornan fand, sollte ihm ebenso keine weitere Begegnung mit Dengar erspart werden. Seinen guten Absichten wollte Bornan nicht trauen und als neben Dengar auch noch Boba Fett erschien, hielt es Zekk für das Beste, vorerst zu verschwinden. Vorher stattete er Bornans Schiff mit einem Peilsender aus, wie es Dengar zuvor mit der Lightning Rod gemacht hatte. Bevor er Bornan noch einmal aufsuchte, wollte er sich erst sein Vertrauen versichern, welches er mit Raynar an seiner Seite erhoffte. So machte er sich auf nach Yavin IV, wo ihn aber nur Luke Skywalker begrüßte, dessen Gesellschaft Zekk als äußerst unangenehm empfand. Um sich nach dem Verbleib von Raynar, Jaina, Jacen und Tenel Ka zu erkundigen, suchten beide die Chironianerin Lusa auf, der sie gerade rechtzeitig in einem Kampf mit einem Bothan zu Hilfe kamen. Dieser wollte an Lusa nach ihrem Austritt bei der Allianz der Vergessenen Rache nehmen, was ihm somit nicht gelang. Da Lusa selbst einmal ein Mitglied der Allianz der Vergessenen gewesen war, wollte Zekk ihr nicht einfach sein Vertrauen schenken - eine Verhaltensweise, die Lusa aufgrund seines Daseins als Kopfgeldjäger erwidern konnte. Nach einigen Worten von Luke und der Einsicht, dass er sich selbst einmal auf der Seite der Feinde befunden hatte, konnte Zekk sein Misstrauen überwinden, genau wie Lusa. Daraufhin konnte die Chironianerin Zekk und Luke von dem Fortgang der anderen nach Ryloth berichten, dem Hauptplaneten der Allianz der Vergessenen. Dort wollten die jungen Jedi ihren Freund Lowbacca aus der Gewalt der rassistischen Organisation befreien, waren jedoch noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Deshalb brachen Zekk, Lusa und Luke nun in der Lightning Rod ebenfalls nach Ryloth auf, von wo aus sie Jaina und Raynar passend aus einem Kampf mit einigen Allianzmitgliedern in der Wüste des Planeten retten konnten. Währenddessen waren Jacen und Tenel Ka mit Lowbacca und seiner Schwester Sirrakuk an Bord der Rock Dragon entkommen, woraufhin sie sich alle nach Coruscant begaben, um die Verletzungen der Jedi behandeln zu lassen. Solange die Behandlungen anhielten, wich Zekk Jaina kaum von der Seite.Gefangen auf Ryloth Im Seuchenlager Als die Jedi nach ihrer Genesung Zeit mit ihren Familien verbrachten, wartete Zekk die Lightning Rod, wobei ihm Peckhum einen Besuch abstattete. Nach dem Wiedersehen konnte Zekk zu seiner Überraschung Raynar leicht überzeugen, sich bei seiner Suche nach Bornan anzuschließen. Dagegen musste er Jaina beinahe zurechtweisen, damit sie sich der Reise nicht beteiligte. Inzwischen hatten die Jedi durch die Ereignisse auf Ryloth in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Bornan als einziger über die Koordinaten des imperialen Seuchenlagers verfügte, mit dessen Erregern Tarkona die gesamte Menschheit auszulöschen hoffte. Nach ihrem Start brachte Zekk Raynar einiges über das Fliegen bei und die beiden schlossen sogar Freundschaft, bis sie auf Bornan stießen, der derweil von Boba Fett und der Kopfgeldjägerin Shakra angegriffen wurde. Keine andere Möglichkeit sehend nahm Bornan das Navcomputermodul mit sich in eine Rettungskapsel und trennte sich von seinem Schiff. Der Gefahr nicht bewusst wurde Shakra von dem Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus seines Schiffs mit in den Tod gerissen und als die Rock Dragon mit ihren Freunden erschien, verschwand auch Fett.Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums thumb|left|Zekk und Lowbacca. Die Lightning Rod konnte Bornan unbeschadet aufnehmen und da er nicht ernsthaft wütend auf Jainas Entscheidung sein konnte, hinderte Zekk sie und die anderen nicht daran, sie zu dem Seuchenlager zu begleiten. Sie nahmen an, dass Fett die Koordinaten aus Bornans Schiff gestohlen hatte und bald an Tarkona übergeben würde, weshalb sie das Lager überall so schnell wie möglich, mit dem dortig gelagerten Sprengstoff versahen. Dabei bildete Zekk zusammen mit Raynar und Bornan eine Gruppe und ihre Befürchtungen sollten sich mit dem baldigen Eintreffen der Allianz der Vergessenen bewahrheiten. Zu ihrem Ungunsten hatte Tarkona das Seuchenlager eingenommen und in der Hoffnung die Twi'lek aufzuhalten, begab sich Bornan zu ihr in die Kammer und befahl Zekk und Raynar den Raum hinter sich sicher zu versiegeln. Bei seinem Versuch wurden die tödlichen Erreger aber freigesetzt und so war es ihm als Infizierten nicht möglich, Zekk, Raynar und Lowbacca zur Lightning Rod zu begleiten. Trotz Bornans Opfer befanden sie sich noch in Gefahr, doch erhielten sie im Kampf gegen die Allianzmitglieder Unterstützung von Boba Fett, der von Tyko Thul angeheuert wurden war, um Raynar und Bornan aus dem Seuchenlager zu verhelfen. In all den Geschehnissen wurde sich Zekk bewusst, dass er sich anfangs als Kopfgeldjäger keine Gedanken über Konsequenzen gemacht hatte, sich diese Einstellung allerdings mit Bornans Auftrag geändert hatte. Er hatte eine Lektion gelernt und war sich nun sicher, auf der richtigen Seite zu kämpfen und über mehr Größe zu verfügen als Fett, welcher einfach nur seinen Job erledigte. Nach dem Sieg über die Allianz der Vergessenen bat Zekk Luke, ihm die Wege der Hellen Seite beizubringen, damit er ein wahrer Jedi-Ritter werden konnte.Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Bedrohung durch die Voxyn Zwei Jahre nach dem Ausbruch des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges, also 27 NSY, wurden viele Jedi auf verschiedenen Welten das Opfer der neugezüchteten Voxyn-Kreaturen der Yuuzhan Vong. Während Jaina gerade den Tod ihrer Freundin Lusa betrauerte, war auch Zekk mit ihren anderen Freunden auf der Jedi-Basis Eclipse ansässig. Ihre Trauer wurde mit dem Erscheinen von Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal gestört, die bezüglich der Voxyn Nachforschungen anstellte und mit den jungen Jedi in Betracht zog, dass es sich bei den Kreaturen möglicherweise um Klone handelte. Damit sie dies beweisen konnten, benötigten sie allerdings weitere Exemplare der Bestien und so begaben sie sich an den Rand des Froz-Systems, wo Zekk unter dem Namen „Kopfgeldjäger“ agierte und sie weitere Proben für Cilghal auftreiben konnten. Mit genügend Exemplaren konnte sie schließlich ihre Vermutung bestätigen und sogar den Aufenthaltsort der sogenannten Voxyn-Königin bestimmen: Myrkr. Da sämtliche Voxyn von diesem einen Wesen abstammten, galt es eben dieses auszuschalten, weshalb Anakin Solo die Führung für eine waghalsige Mission übernahm. Bei der Mission nach Myrkr sollten er, Zekk, Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca sowie elf weitere Jedi in die Gebiete der Yuuzhan Vong aufbrechen und die Voxyn-Königin umbringen. Untereinander waren die Jedi jedoch in Bezug auf den Auftrag zwiegespalten. Wie auch Jacen machte sich Zekk viel über die Beweggründe der Jedi Gedanken und lehnte die Vergeltungsabsichten einiger Kameraden entschieden ab.In Das Ultimatum Von Beginn der Mission auf der Exquisite Death, ihrer dortigen Folter durch die Yuuzhan Vong und ihren ersten Verlusten im Team bis zum Übergang auf das Weltschiff Baanu Rass und der Anschluss der dunklen Jedi Lomi Plo und Welk an ihrer Gruppe nahm die Uneinigkeit stetig zu. Ebenso wie die Jedi waren Lomi Plo und Welk hinter der Voxyn-Königin her und da Zekk Welk bereits von der Schattenakademie kannte, bleib er ihnen gegenüber misstrauisch. Er reagierte erzürnt, als sie die dunkle Seite benutzten, und sollte mit seinem Misstrauen schließlich Recht behalten, denn die beiden dunklen Jedi ergriffen mit der Tachyon Flier die Flucht und nahmen Raynar Thul mit sich. Die Bedrohung durch die Voxyn und Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger forderte noch weitere Opfer unter den Jedi und als sogar ihr Anführer Anakin im Kampf umkam, kam es im Team zur endgültigen Teilung. Zekk blieb mit einigen Jedi bei Jaina, die die Leiche ihres kleinen Bruders bergen wollte, während Jacen und der Rest sich an die Vollendung ihres Auftrags machten und die Voxyn-Königin ausschalten wollten. Durch Anakins Tod mental sehr mitgenommen überwogen Jainas Rachegelüste und als sie daran war der Fosh Vergere das Leben zu nehmen, hielt Zekk sie, nicht wissend ob sie Vergere wirklich zu ihren Feinden zählen sollten, von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Nachdem sie Anakins Leiche geborgen hatten und Jacen die Königin vernichtet hatte, daraufhin aber selbst gefangen genommen worden war, ergriffen Zekk und die anderen acht verbliebenen Jedi mit der Yuuzhan-Vong-Fregatte Ksstarr die Flucht.Das Ultimatum Auf Hapes und Borleias thumb|Zekk während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. Zwischen Zekk und Tenel Ka sowie Jaina kam es anfangs an Bord der Ksstarr zu einem Streit, da er Jaina, die über bessere Erfahrungen als er im Fliegen verfügte, nicht die Steuerung über das Schiff überlassen wollte. Nach dem Verlust ihrer beiden Brüder meinte Zekk, sie nicht dazu in der Verfassung zu sehen die Ksstarr zu fliegen, allerdings interpretierte Jaina sein Argument anders und glaubte schlichtweg, er vertraue ihr nicht. Schließlich gab Zekk sich geschlagen und überließ Jaina die Steuerung. In der Hoffnung auf Zuflucht kehrten die Jedi nach Coruscant zurück, nur um von der Übernahme des Planeten durch die Yuuzhan Vong zu erfahren. Mit dieser Erkenntnis setzten sie den Kurs auf den Hapes-Sternhaufen, wo Jaina das Schiff in Trickster umtaufte und zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich bald wieder auf machen wollte, um Jacen zu retten. Derartig optimistisch konnte Zekk aber nicht denken und obwohl sich Ganner Rhysode, Alema Rar, Tesar Sebatyne und Tekli der Frau anschließen wollten, verweigerte Zekk seine Unterstützung. Nach einer Konfrontation mit einigen Deserteuren und dem Verspüren von Jacens Tod durch die Macht wurde ihr Plan jedoch zunichte gemacht und die Jedi landeten auf Hapes.Jainas Flucht Auf dem Planeten wurde Anakin bestattet und wie viele andere Jedi nahm auch Zekk an der Zeremonie teil. Am darauf folgenden Tag hatte er vor mit Luke Skywalker zur Jedi-Basis Eclipse zurück zu kehren, wie er nun Jaina berichtete, nur wollte diese sie vorerst nicht begleiten.Jainas Flucht Mit dem Millennium Falken gelangte Zekk noch im selben Jahr nach Borleias, dem derzeitigen Sammelpunkt des Militärs der Neuen Republik.Rebellenträume Die Jägerstaffel ihres Onkels übernehmend schlug Jaina ihrem Kameraden Jagged Fel Zekk als einen möglichen neuen Piloten vor, doch zog er den Mon Calamari Beelyath für die Zwillingssonnen vor.Aufstand der Rebellen Letzte Kriegsjahre In Folge des Verlustes von Borleias an die Yuuzhan Vong wurde der Staatssitz der Neuen Republik auf Mon Calamari niedergelassen und wurde zur Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen reformiert. Auf dem Planeten gründete Luke in diesem Jahr einen neuen Jedi-Rat, welcher sogleich entschied die Überlebenden Mitglieder der Mission nach Myrkr zu Jedi-Rittern zu ernennen. In einer auf Wunsch von Cal Omas groß ausfallenden Zeremonie wurden Zekk, Jaina, Tahiri Veila, Tenel Ka, Tesar Sebatyne, Alema Rar, Lowbacca und der aus seiner Gefangenschaft zurückgekehrte Jacen zu Rittern ernannt, wobei Zekk von Kyp Durron und Luke in ein neues Gewand gekleidet wurde. Ihren zu Ehren wurde anschließend noch ein Empfang abgehalten, in dem Zekk die Gelegenheit nutzte einige Worte mit Jacen zu wechseln.Wege des Schicksals Diese Phase der Ruhe fand spätestens mit der Schlacht von Ylesia ein Ende. Bei diesem Angriff der Neuen Republik sollte die Zerschlagung der Friedensbrigade auf ihrem Hauptplaneten im Hutt-Raum erwirkt werden. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Jedi ging Zekk bei dem Kampf eine Macht-Verbindung ein, die sie zu besserem Handeln verleitete und die Zekk mit seinem Vertrauen füllte. In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Militär der Neuen Republik konnten die Jedi den Kollaborateuren Einhalt gebieten''Ylesia (Roman)'' und in der bald folgenden Schlacht von Ebaq 9 wieder direkt gegen die Yuuzhan Vong vorgehen. Auch hier nutzten Zekk und die Jedi ein Macht-Geflecht, womit sie zum Sieg über die Yuuzhan Vong maßgeblich beitrugen.Wege des Schicksals Die Siege der Galaktischen Allianz zogen in Kürze die Aussicht auf das Ende des Krieges mit sich und da Luke sich mit einigen Jedi auf die Suche nach dem lebenden Planeten Zonama Sekot begeben hatte, waren nur wenig Jedi bei dem Treffen in Tresina Lobis Quartier auf Mon Camalari zugegen. Zu diesen zählte Zekk, der Kenth Hamners Bericht über den Propheten Yu'shaa verfolgte. Wenig später schon fanden er und viele der Jedi sich auf Zonama Sekot wieder, nachdem der Planeten bei Coruscant aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen war und sich bereits dazu entschlossen hatte, den Orden im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu unterstützen. Mit Zekk sowie einigen anderen verbanden sich in der nächsten Zeit Saatpartner, welche zu sekotanischen Schiffen für die Endschlacht des Krieges heranwuchsen. Zu ihrer Überraschung verweigerten die Schiffe über einen gewissen Zeitraum die Reaktion auf Befehle und so landeten Zekk und die anderen schließlich wieder auf Zonama Sekot. Jedoch konnte trotz dieser Tatsache der Krieg beendet werden, als Sekot die Yuuzhan Vong auf ihrem ursprünglichen Heimatplaneten willkommen hieß, der Höchste Oberlord der Invasoren starb und Kriegsmeister Nas Choka letztlich den Waffenstillstand mit den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Allianz einging.Vereint durch die Macht Das Dunkle Nest Bei den Killiks Im Jahr 35 NSY verließ Zekk den Maltorianischen Minengürtel, um einem Hilferuf durch die Macht in die unbekannten Regionen zufolgen. Mit seinem Weggang vergaß er seine Pflichten gegenüber dem Jedi-Orden und der Wiederaufbaubehörde und ermöglichte den Piraten von Dreiauge das System, ohne auf Widerstand zu treffen, zu verwüsten. Neben Zekk begaben sich außerdem noch die restlichen Überlebenden der Myrkr-Mission in die unbekannten Regionen, wo sie der verschollene Raynar Thul erwartete. Mittlerweile war Raynar zu UnuThul geworden, einem Mitnister der insektoiden Killiks, die derzeitig in einem Grenzkonflikt mit dem Reich der Chiss standen. Den Killiks beistehend schlossen sich Zekk, Jaina, Tahiri, Tekli, Tesar, Lowbacca und Alema dem Taat-Nest im Kollektivgeist an und halfen die Entlauber der Chiss zurück zu schlagen. Dabei geriet Lowbacca in ihre Gefangenschaft und so waren Zekk und Jaina nicht bereit mit den anderen Jedi Luke und Mara Jade Skywalker sowie Han und Leia Solo zurück nach Ossus zur Jedi-Akademie zu begleiten. Sie waren gewillt einen Krieg zwischen den Chiss und den Killiks zu verhindern, jedoch löste ein geheimes Nest, das von den beiden dunklen Jedi Lomi Plo und Welk beeinflusst wurde, diesen Krieg beinahe aus. Erst nach der Vernichtung dieses Nests erklärten sich Zekk und Jaina dazu bereit die Killiks zu verlassen, da die Insektoiden auf andere Planeten fern der Chiss-Grenze umgesiedelt werden sollten. Jagged Fel hatte außerdem Lowbaccas Freilassung erwirkt und sowohl Jaina als auch Zekk versicherten ihm daraufhin ihren Dank.Die Königsdrohne Der Einfluss' des Kollektivgeists Selbst ein Jahr nachdem Zekk und Jaina die Kolonie der Killiks verlassen hatten, waren ihre Gedanken und Gefühle noch äußerst eng miteinander verbunden. Als sie auf Bespin einigen Tibanna-Dieben nachgingen, mussten sie sich meist nicht miteinander verständigen und konnten am Toten Auge in dem Schlepper der Verbrecher Schwarzen Membrosia entdeckten. Dadurch war klar, dass das dunkle Nest noch immer existierte und, weil ihnen die Killiks nach ihrem Anschluss an den Kollektivgeist beinahe wie eine Familie vorkamen, warnten sie bei einer Besprechung der Jedi, sie sollten die Killiks nicht mit Gorog verwechseln. Ihr Urteilsvermögen wurde aber besonders von Kenth Hamner infrage gestellt und schließlich wurde ihr Vorschlag sich in den Utegetu-Nebel zu begeben, um das dunkle Nest zu erspüren, abgelehnt. Keiner der Jedi hielt es für ratsam, die beiden erneut im Einfluss der Killik-Nester zu sehen, und außerdem mussten sich Zekk und Jaina weiterhin um die Tibanna-Diebe kümmern. Wenig später konnten sie sich jedoch an einer Rettungsmission für Jainas Vater und Luke von Kyp Durron beteiligen, die aufgrund der Probleme innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens aber verzögert wurde. Während der Wartezeit kam Jacen auf sie zu und berichtete von einer Vision eines nicht endenden Krieges, welche er empfangen hatte. Er verleitete Zekk, Jaina und weitere Jedi zu einem Präventivschlag gegen ein Nachschubdepot der Chiss bei Thrago, mit der Absicht eben diesen Krieg zu verhindern. Die Zweifel, die die beiden bei dem Angriff hegten, erwiesen sich als zutreffend, da Jacen mit diesem Schritt hoffte, einen Krieg zwischen den Killiks und den Chiss zu provozieren und somit die Auslöschung der Insektoiden zu erwirken. Nach dem Angriff waren Zekk und Jaina über Jacen empört und den Chiss blieb nicht verborgen, wer für die aggressive Handlung verantwortlich war.Die verborgene Königin Mit dem Schwarmkrieg zog Zekk mit Jaina, Jacen und anderen Jedi los, um für das Iesei-Nest zu kämpfen, wobei sie versuchten eine Bombe der Chiss genauer zu untersuchen. Nach dem Ereignis von Thrago trauten Zekk und Jaina Jacen nicht mehr und gaben seinen Drängen, Lukes Machtruf zu folgen, nicht nach. Der Zorn ihm gegenüber wuchs noch weiter an, als er Jagged Fel ermöglichte die Bombe zur Detonation zu bringen und infolge der Schlacht begaben sie sich nicht mit den anderen nach Ossus, wo Luke eine Versammlung einberief. Ihre Unterstützung für die Killiks setzten sie bei der Schlacht von Tenupe fort, wobei sie stetig UnuThuls Machtdruck ausgesetzt wurden. Die beiden Jedi-Ritter waren während des Bodenkampfs die meiste Zeit voneinander getrennt, nur im späteren Schlachtverlauf zogen sie gemeinsam in ihren StealthX in den Kampf. Von Leia durch die Macht gewarnt setzten sie es daran, die Parasitenbomben der Chiss aufzuhalten und taten sich sogar mit der abtrünnigen Alema Rar zusammen. Die Bomben wurden letztlich von Leia und Saba Sebatyne unschädlich gemacht, woraufhin Zekk und Jaina von dem Millennium Falken aufgenommen wurden. Von ihren Verletzungen konnten sie sich vollkommen erholen und nach Lomi Plos Tod und Raynar Thuls Gefangennahme fand der Schwarmkrieg ein Ende.Der Schwarmkrieg Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Ausbruch eines neuen Krieges 40 NSY lud Leia Zekk als Jainas Begleitung zu einem Familienessen in ihrem neuen Zuhause auf Coruscant ein. Nach den jüngsten Ereignissen im corellianischen Sektor kam es dabei zu einem Streit mit Han, der für seine Heimatwelt einstand und das Treiben der Corellianer anders betrachtete als die anderen Gäste. Obwohl Corellia unabhängig werden wollte, nutzte der Planet noch sämtliche Vorteile der Mitgliedschaft in der Galaktischen Allianz aus, ohne im Gegenzug einen angemessenen Etat für die Regierung beizusteuern. Deshalb führten die Jedi kurz darauf die Operation Roundabout aus, bei welcher Zekk und Jaina im Team Purella mit der Bothanerin Kolir Hu'lya und dem Falleen Thann Mithric die Fünf-Welten-Premierministerin Aidel Saxan entführen sollten. Als sie den Konvoi der Frau erblickten, begannen sie sogleich mit ihrem Auftrag und Zekk konnte in ihren Speeder einsteigen. Doch im Inneren erwartete ihn bloß ein Droide, der eine Explosion auslöste, woraufhin Zekk schwer verletzt das Bewusstsein verlor. Kolir und Jaina konnten ihn vor einem heftigen Absturz bewahren und nach dem Fehlschlag ihres Auftrags taten sie sich mit dem Team Tauntaun von Tahiri Veila zusammen. Genau wie sie war Team Tauntaun in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurden und so brachte Jaina sie mit einer Raumfähre der Lambda-Klasse zu einem Treffpunkt mit Lukes Hardpoint-Geschwader. Eskortiert konnten die Jedi von Corellia entkommen.Intrigen Nach ihrem Auftrag begaben sich Zekk und Jaina mit dem Rest der Familie der Frau zu der Toryaz-Station, um als Jedi als Neutralität zu fungieren. Zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und Corellia sollte es zu Friedensverhandlungen kommen, jedoch wehrten diese nur kurz. Durch einen Trupp Soldaten kamen Premierministerin Saxan und ein Doppelgänger Admiral Gilad Pellaeons ums Leben, trotz der erfolgreichen Abwehr der Angreifer durch die Jedi. Um mehr über den Angriff in Erfahrung zu bringen, stellten die Jedi nun Nachforschungen an, wobei Zekk und Jaina dem Verschwinden von Siron Tawaler, dem leitenden Sicherheitschefs der Station, auf dem Grund gingen. Zu ihnen stießen dabei Wedge Antilles und Tycho Celchu und schließlich fanden sie heraus, dass Tawaler durch eine Luftschleuse in den offenen Raum gegangen war und dadurch ums Leben gekommen war. In einem Tauschhandel von Anhaltspunkten erhielten sie zudem von den beiden Männern eine Quaste aus der Luftschleuse. Über dieses Objekt sollten Zekk und Jaina von Luke beauftragt in der folgenden Zeit alles Mögliche herausfinden und anschließend in den Kampfverband von Corellia zurückkehren und das Kommando über das Hardpoint-Geschwader übernehmen. Jacen konnte seine Schwester aber dazu überreden, ihre Aufträge zu tauschen, weshalb sie und Zekk noch mehr über Tawaler in Erfahrung bringen sollten und zu welchen Machtindividuen er Kontakt gehabt haben könnte. Im Anschluss dessen kämpften sie mit dem Harpoint-Geschwader bei der Schlacht um Tralus, die als ein Sieg Corellias ausging.Intrigen In Folge der ersten Konflikte dienten Zekk und Jaina innerhalb der Galaktischen Allianz als Piloten. Den beiden blieb Jacens Annäherung an die Dunkle Seite nicht verborgen und nachdem er bereits mit Internierung corellianischer Bürger auf Coruscant begonnen hatte, wurde Jacen in den Rang eines Colonels erhoben. So waren ihm Zekk und Jaina bei der Blockade von Corellia unterstellt und gaben sich ihm gegenüber reserviert. In der Exklusionszone von Corellia im Einsatz glaubte Zekk, dass sie eher bei der Centerpoint-Station zugegen sein sollten, jedoch behauptete Jacen, Centerpoint sei nicht der einige Brennpunkt von Corellia. Ebenso verbat er Zekk ein Nachschubschiff durch die Blockade zu lassen, wodurch er weitere Empörung von Zekk erfuhr. Als sich Jaina einem direkten Befehl Jacens widersetzte und einen sich zurückziehenden Frachter nicht abschoss, suspendierte er sie vom Dienst. Somit musste sie sich vor dem Kriegsgericht verantworten und Zekk versuchte verständnisvoll mit alledem umzugehen.Blutlinien Verrat Einige Zeit vor Jacens Bemühungen seine Schwester vor das Kriegsgericht zu stellen, quittierte Zekk seinen Dienst beim Renegaten-Geschwader und anstatt sich weiterhin dem Militär zu unterstellen, flogen er und Jaina für den Orden. Zusammen spionierten sie die Schiffswerften des Kiris-Asteroidenhaufens aus, wo die Corellianer eine geheime Flotte aufgebaut hatten. Dabei entdeckten sie den Millennium Falken und Leia konnte die Machtpräsenz ihrer Tochter wahrnehmen, womit ihre Spionage aufgeflogen sein konnte, weil Han und Leia in diesem Konflikt auf der Seite Corellias standen. Zekks Versuche Jaina aufzumuntern, schlugen sichtlich fehl und letztlich gewann Jainas Frustration die Oberhand, denn sie wollte keinerlei romantische Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen und einfach nur mit ihm befreundet sein. Daraufhin zog sich Zekk wesentlich von ihr zurück und blieb äußerst abweisend ihr gegenüber. Die beiden Jedi folgten den Solos ins Hapes-Konsortium, nur um sie geradewegs von dort fliehen zu sehen. Es hatte einen Attentatsversuch auf die Königinmutter Tenel Ka und ihre Tochter Allana gegeben, nach welchem die Solos mit der Attentäterin die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Zekk wollte die hapanischen Zeugen selbst befragen, jedoch rief Jaina ihn zur Ordnung, als er geradezu unhöflich mit Prinz Isolder und Tenel Ka umsprang. Wenig später brachen die beiden im Namen von Tenel Ka nach Terephon auf, um der Ducha Ganley eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Dabei sprach ihn Jaina schließlich auf sein merkwürdiges Verhalten an, woraufhin er ihr eingestand, dass sie wirklich bessere Freunde denn ein Liebespaar wären. Bei der Villa Solis der Ducha Galney trafen die Jedi aber einzig auf Entora Zar, die offensichtlich versuchte Zeit zu schinden, indem sie Zekk und Jaina auf ihre mangelnden Flugkünste ansprach. Ducha Galney hatte sich mit dem Rest ihres Hausstands bereits aufgemacht und führte kurz darauf einen Angriff auf ihr Anwesen aus, um die Jedi zu töten. Dabei wurden ihre StealthX zerstört, sodass sie einzig durch das Erscheinen von Ben Skywalker mit der Vagabund entkommen konnten. Sogleich brachen sie nach Hapes auf, um Tenel Ka von dem Verrat der Ducha Galney zu warnen, jedoch waren sie gezwungen während des dortig stattfindenden Kampfes in Raumanzügen die Vagabund zu verlassen. Sie wurden anschließend von dem Millennium Falken aufgenommen, der selbst beinahe dem Untergang geweiht war, nachdem Jacen mit der Anakin Solo das Feuer auf seine Eltern eröffnete. Zusätzlich kam es durch Ben zu Problemen, da er seinen Onkel Han im Namen der Galaktischen Allianz festnehmen wollte. Er richtete in seinen Bemühungen schließlich sein aktiviertes Lichtschwert auf Jaina, was Zekk veranlasste den Jungen von hinten zu entwaffnen. Doch versehentlich verletzte er Zekk schwer im Bauchbereich mit dem Lichtschwert und Jaina nahm ihn und den Jungen mit sich in eine Rettungskapsel, wie ihr Vater es wollte, und wurden von der Jadeschatten aufgenommen. Auf der Drachenkönigin sollte Zekk operiert werden.Sturmfront Jagd auf Alema Rar Die hapanischen Chirurgen leisteten durchaus fähige Arbeit und Zekk sollte wieder vollständig heilen. In nächster Zeit benötigte er nur noch etwas Ruhe, woran es ihm zurück auf Coruscant im Jedi-Tempel nicht mangelte, bis Jagged Fel im Orden erschien. Dieser hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die abtrünnige Jedi Alema Rar aufzuspüren und unschädlich zu machen, um so seine Familienehre nach den Ereignissen vom Schwarmkrieg wiederherzustellen. Dafür erbat er Luke Skywalkers Hilfe, der ihm Jaina und Zekk als Unterstützung zuwies, zumal es sich bei Alema um eine Machtanwenderin der Dunklen Seite handelte. Obgleich Zekk noch vor einiger Zeit behauptet hatte, über Jaina hinweg zu sein, bewies er nun das Gegenteil, indem er sie nur äußerst ungern mit Jagged alleine ließ und immer wieder in Wortgefechten mit diesem verweilte. Dabei gestand Jagged ihm auch ein, dass er ihn damals im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg nicht zu den Zwillingssonnen beordern wollte, damit er ihn als eifersüchtiger Geliebter in Bezug auf Jaina aus dem Weg räumen konnte. Bei ihrer Jagd auf Alema Rar kamen die drei bald zu der Überzeugung, dass das derzeitige Ziel der Twi'lek bei ihrem Racheakt an den Solos und Skywalkern nicht Großmeister Luke Skywalker sondern Leia Organa Solo war. Schließlich lauerten sie ihr auf der Fliegender Händler von Booster Terrik auf, wo sie neben Leia und Han Solo noch weitere Unterstützung fanden und Zekk zunächst versuchte Alema mit dem Jedi Corran Horn zu überwältigen. Da die zwei aber kein eingespieltes Team bildeten, gelang ihr vorerst vor den beiden die Flucht und wenig später konnte sie trotz der übermäßigen Überzahl ihrer Verfolger von der Händler verschwinden. Daraufhin diente Zekk mit Jaina und Jagged sowie weiteren Jedi in seinem StealthX im Gilatter-System der Galaktischen Allianz, die fast einer Falle der Corellianer regelrecht aufsaß.Exil Auch in der folgenden Zeit unterließen Zekk und Jagged ihren Konkurrenzkampf um Jaina nicht, wenngleich diese nach dem Tod ihrer Tante Mara darum gebeten hatte, von ihnen in Frieden gelassen zu werden. Gegenseitige Sticheleien hielten an, was selbst in Teamzusammenstellungen zu Reibereien zwischen Zekk und Jagged anhielt, bis Jaina sie nochmals zurechtwies. Auf Ossus bei der Jedi-Akademie waren die dreien Alema Rar ungemein dicht auf den Fersen, jedoch sollten sie sich zunächst ein weiteres Mal mit den Aktionen von Jacen Solo auseinandersetzen müssen. Dieser hatte die Jedi-Akademie von Mitgliedern der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz zu ihrem Schutz besetzen lassen, de facto hielt er die Jedischüler allerdings als Druckmittel als Geiseln. Während Jaina und Jagged sich in der Akademie mit dem Major Serpa konfrontiert sahen, verblieb Zekk unbemerkt in seinem StealthX. Die Lage blieb vorerst zwar gewaltfrei, jedoch bedrohte Serpa bald die jüngsten Ordensmitglieder und ließ diverse Jedi mittels Scharfschützen ausschalten. Es kam zu einigen Verlusten unter den Jedi, wie auch bei der Garde, allerdings konnte Zekk Serpa mit seinem Lichtschwert einen Arm abtrennen, als er sich entschloss unbemerkt in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Dabei hatte Serpa ein Jedi-Mädchen, Vekki, als Geisel gehalten, nachdem er von Jaina direkt konfrontiert worden war. Somit konnte die Jedi-Akademie schließlich von der Garde befreit werden, nur hatte Alema mittlerweile wieder von Ossus verschwinden können.Inferno Bald darauf wurden Han und Leia auf dem Millennium Falken von Alema heimgesucht, was aber ohne großen Schaden für alle Beteiligten endete. Daraufhin übernahmen Jaina, Zekk und Jagged die Nachforschungen, kamen allerdings zu der Überzeugung, dass Alema gar nicht auf dem Schiff gewesen zu sein schien. Wie sich später noch herausstellte, nutzte die Twi'lek eine Machttechnik, um Machtphantome durch die Galaxis zu projizieren. Zur selben Zeit bestand Jaina auf andauerndes Training mit Zekk, was sie derartig vorantrieb, dass er bald eine Gefahr für sie selbst und andere in ihrer Art erkannte. Es war jedoch Jagged der bald zu Jaina durchzudringen schien.Zorn Zekk, Jagged und Jaina machten sich wenig später mit der Liebeskommandant und Han und Leia auf zur Anakin Solo, wo sie in Jacens Raumfähre einen leistungsstarken Holokom-Peilsender platzierten und Telemetriedaten stahlen. Derweil Leia ihren Sohn ablenkte, konnte Zekk zudem den Traktorstrahl der Anakin Solo sabotieren. Mit Hilfe der Daten von Jacens Schiff konnten sie sich anschließend zu einem Asteroiden begeben, auf welchem sich Alema derzeitig aufhielt. Dort verfiel Zekk aufgrund einer Sith-Meditationsphäre erneut der Dunklen Seite und hegte nicht nur die Absicht Alema Rar, sondern auch Jagged zu töten, damit ihm daraufhin Jaina gehören würde. Währenddessen konnte Jagged die Twi'lek unschädlich machen und Jaina gelangte zu Zekk, der sich von seinem Abgleiten zur Dunklen Seite schnell wieder erholte.Zorn Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Durch einen Freiheitsdrang geleitet, war Zekk ein Junge, der niemals ihm missfallende Dinge tat. Selbst unter den schwierigsten Umständen kam er stets auf sich allein gestellt zurecht und als Einzelgänger baute er sein Talent aus, den richtigen Pfad zu wählen und Gegenstände zu finden. Nicht wissend dass er sein Talent der Macht verdankte, suchte er einfach intuitiv die unmöglichsten Orte auf, wo er wertvollste Stücke barg. Bei seinen Freunden hatte er einen Ruf als Scherzbold, Aufschneider und Abenteurer inne, jedoch war er absolut verlässig und ein treuer Freund. Er hielt seine Versprechen immer ein und darüber hinaus verfügte er über einen recht seltsamen Sinn für Humor, da er als einziger über die Witze von Jacen lachen konnte. Allerdings steckte in ihm auch eine gewisse Bitterkeit und er wurde von Minderwertigkeitskomplexen geplagt, zumal er ohne Eltern und ohne jeglichen Luxus lebte. Zudem war er der Meinung, nicht in die gesellschaftliche Schicht von Jaina und Jacen hineinzupassen und sah sich teilweise sogar als ein tölpelhafter Narr und Schande für seine Freunde an.Die Verlorenen Seinen Freunden missgönnte er zwar nicht, dass sie eine Familie hatten, dennoch konnte er sich nicht ganz frei von Eifersucht sprechen.Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums Nach seiner Entführung in die Schattenakademie war er zwar mit Zorn erfüllt, doch gestand er sich ein, in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so respektvoll behandelt worden zu sein wie dort. Brakiss gewann ihn für sich mit einer Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft trotz seines sozialen Staus’.Die Verlorenen Er wurde ein eifriger, ehrfürchtiger und ehrgeiziger Lerner, der bald zum Musterschüler der Akademie heranreifte.Lichtschwerter (Roman) Eine Zeitlang war er stolz darauf zu töten und der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu dienen, jedoch führten ihn die Bande zu seinen Freunden schließlich zur Hellen Seite. Danach konnte er aber nicht einfach vergessen, was geschehen war, und sich seine Taten selbst verzeihen. Bemüht mit sich Frieden zu schließen und ein neues Leben aufzubauen, versuchte er zunächst ein Leben als Kopfgeldjäger.Stimmen des Zorns Dabei kamen ihm aber seine moralischen Bedenken in die Quere, die andere Kopfgeldjäger für gewöhnlich nicht plagten. Die Einsamkeit kam ihm dagegen doch recht willkommen und auch sein Talent Dinge ausfindig zu machen, erwiesen ihm gute Dienste. Dennoch versuchte er die Macht nicht sonderlich oft einzusetzen, obwohl er selbst gerne zur Jedi-Akademie zurückkehren wollte. Bevor er mit sich ins Reine gekommen war, konnte er diesen Schritt nicht machen, nur wurde ihm mit der Zeit klar, dass er nicht zum Kopfgeldjäger geeignet war. Für dieses Gewerbe machte er sich zu viele Gedanken über die Konsequenzen und er musste sein Handeln vor sich rechtfertigen können, sowie die Entscheidung treffen, was richtig oder falsch war.Gefangen auf Ryloth Also schlug er letzten Endes doch den Weg eines Jedi ein.Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums''Als ein solcher lehnte er Racheakte vollkommen ab, blieb wachsam gegenüber den Gefahren der dunklen SeiteDas Ultimatum'' und schien unentwegt zu brüten.Vereint durch die Macht''Ehe er die Dunkle Seite auch nur streifte, würde er eher sterben. Denn für Zekk war etwas entweder gut oder böse, beziehungsweise richtig oder falsch.SturmfrontBei der Jagd auf Alema Rar nutzte er die Macht, um Frauen zu umgarnen, wobei er in der Macht eine ausgeprägte Vitalität und Energie aussandte. Dies verblüffte Alema ungemein, da sie ihn immer für reserviert und ruhig gehalten hatte.Exil'' Beziehungen Peckhum Obwohl sowohl Zekk als auch Peckhum Einzelgänger waren, schlossen die beiden nach ihrer Begegnung eine Art Freundschaft und bezogen zusammen eine Wohnung. Von dem alten Lieferanten wurde der noch junge Zekk voller Respekt und Zuneigung behandelt und sie kamen gut miteinander aus. Sie sorgten füreinander, unterstützten sich und leisteten sich Gesellschaft, als ob sie eine Familie wären. Als Teenager war der Junge für Peckhum wie ein Sohn und er erwartete immer das Beste von ihm. Dies gab Zekk ihm stets, ebenso hielt er selbst unter schwierigen Umständen die Versprechen ein, die er seinem Freund gegeben hatte.Die Verlorenen Als Zekk im Jahr 23 NSY verschwand, machte auch Peckhum sich wie die Freunde des Jungen große Sorgen um ihn und war nicht glücklich über seine Entscheidung, sich der Schattenakademie und dem Zweiten Imperium anzuschließen.Die Verlorenen Nach seinem Eintritt in die Akademie bedauerte Zekk am meisten den Verlust von Peckhum.Lichtschwerter (Roman) Während er gegen die Jedi kämpfte, musste Zekk ebenfalls Peckhum zu seinen Feinden zählen, was ihn mit vielen Schmerzen erfüllte und letztlich genau wie seine Freundschaft zu den anderen Jedi auf die Helle Seite brachte.Angriff auf Yavin IV Jaina Solo thumb|Jaina und Zekk. In ihrer Jugend schien aus der bloßen Freundschaft von Zekk und Jaina noch mehr zu werden, allerdings verlor der Straßenjunge einige seiner Gefühle für sie, als er sich der Schattenakademie anschloss. Da er über Machtpotential verfügte, seine Freundin ihn aber niemals einem Test unterzogen oder dies auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte, entwickelte er ihr gegenüber eine gewisse Abneigung.Lichtschwerter (Roman) Nichts desto trotz überwand er seinen Groll schließlich wieder und seine Freundschaft zu Jaina gewann die Oberhand.Angriff auf Yavin IV Als er auf den Pfad der Hellen Seite wechselte, konnte er jedoch auf Grund seiner begangenen Taten nicht bei ihr und seinen anderen Freunden bleiben. Eine Zeitlang besuchte er seinen Heimatplaneten und anschließend versuchte er sein Glück als Kopfgeldjäger. Getrennt von ihr kam es vor, dass Zekk sich schon fast verzweifelt nach einem Wiedersehen mit ihr sehnte und so blieben die beiden auch stets miteinander in Kontakt.Allianz der Vergessenen Nach dem Ende ihrer Jedi-Ausbildung und dem Beginn des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges verloren sich die zwei mehr aus den Augen und ihr Verhältnis wurde distanzierter. Manchmal schien es so als ob Zekk es darauf anlegte sie zu ärgern und erst bei der Mission nach Myrkr verbrachten sie wieder mehr Zeit miteinander. Mittlerweile empfand Jaina aber bereits etwas für den Piloten Jagged Fel und Zekks Annäherungsversuche blieben erfolglos. Hinzu kam noch, dass Jaina um diese Zeit für Zekk bloß noch schwesterliche Gefühle wie für ihre Brüder hegte.Das Ultimatum''Erst als die beiden 35 NSY zu Neunistern wurden und für die Killiks kämpften, verbanden sie sich geistig eng miteinander.Die KönigsdrohneSie konnten die Gedanken und Gefühle des jeweils anderen wahrnehmen, und manchmal wussten sie das Denken des einen vom anderen nicht zu unterscheiden. Wieder von der Kolonie getrennt, nahm die Intensität ihrer Verbindung zwar stark ab, doch waren sowohl ihre Gedanken als auch ihre Gefühle selbst für Jedi nach wie vor ungewöhnlich eng miteinander verbunden.Die verborgene Königin40 NSY gestand Zekk Jaina schließlich ein, dass sie bessere Freunde wären, als ein Liebespaar und dadurch konnte sie ihm mehr Respekt entgegen bringen.SturmfrontAls nun jedoch Jagged Fel wieder an Jainas Seite erschien, widerstrebte es Zekk ungemein die beiden alleine zu lassen. Mit ihrem ehemaligen Freund bot er sich regelrechte Wettstreite um Jainas Aufmerksamkeit.Exil'' Hinter den Kulissen *Zekks Charakter wurde von Kevin J. Anderson und Rebbeca Moestra für ihre Young Jedi Knights-Reihe entwickelt. Zum ersten Mal wurde er von ihnen in dem dritten Buch Die Verlorenen verwendet und dann bis zum Ende der vierzehnteiligen Reihe in jedem Buch weiter gebraucht. *In dem Buch Vereint durch die Macht wird Zekk auf der Seite 214 fälschlicherweise als weiblich bezeichnet. Ein weiterer Fehler geschah in dem Buch Intrigen, in dem er als etwas jünger als Jaina bezeichnet wurde, obwohl er zwei Jahre älter als sie und ihr Zwillingsbruder war. Quellen *''Die Verlorenen'' *''Lichtschwerter (Roman)'' *''Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters'' *''Angriff auf Yavin IV'' *''Die Trümmer von Alderaan'' *''Allianz der Vergessenen'' *''Stimmen des Zorns'' *''Gefangen auf Ryloth'' *''Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Jainas Flucht'' *''Rebellenträume'' *''Aufstand der Rebellen'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Ylesia (Roman)'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Die Königsdrohne'' *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Der Schwarmkrieg'' *''Intrigen'' *''Blutlinien'' *''Sturmfront'' *''Exil'' *''Inferno'' *''Zorn'' }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Zweiten Imperiums Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Neunister en:Zekk es:Zekk fr:Zekk ja:ゼック pl:Zekk